Wie Porzellan
by Puma Padfoot
Summary: Glück konnte so zerbrechlich sein... Ein kleiner Einblick in Dracos Gefühlswelt. Sequel zu "Spiel mit dem Feuer".
1. Part One

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Harry-Potter Figuren sowie die dazugehörige Welt gehören J.K. Rowling. Der Plot ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen – und nein, ich verdiene damit kein Geld, auch wenn ich es wahnsinnig cool finden würde. ;D_

_Den Titel habe ich übrigends von einem wunderbaren Lied von Farin Urlaub übernommen. Nimm es mir nicht übel, Farin, aber es passte einfach zu gut! _

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Muss man „Spiel mit dem Feuer" gelesen haben? Hm, ich sag einfach mal, „Nö!" xD_

**Ich konnte es nicht lassen und so formte sich schnell eine Plotidee für ein Twoshot als Sequel ergeben. Der zweite Teil ist auch schon in Arbeit, wird wohl so in ein, zwei Wochen kommen, mal schaun, wann ich Zeit finde, ihn fertig zu tippen. **

**Wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews und wie immer können auch nicht angemeldete eins tippen! Einfach unten links auf das Kästchen klicken und ein paar Wörter tippen - daaanke:o) **_  
_

_-------------------------------------------- _

**W**ie** P**orzellan

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Part One

An dem Dienstag, den 3. August jenen Jahres, gab es für Draco Malfoy um 15:47 Uhr nichts besseres, als die junge Brünette mit dem schier unbändigen Haar vor ihm zu beobachten. Zwar wandte sie ihm zu dem Zeitpunkt den Rücken zu, während graue Wolken durch das verzauberte Bürofenster zu sehen waren und sich ein großer Aktenstapel aufs Dracos Schreibtisch ansammelte, der sich nicht länger ignorieren ließ, und dennoch... Dennoch waren seine Augen auf ihre Schultern gerichtet, die Haut abgeschirmt von einer hellen Bluse, während krauses, lockiges Haar in einem Zopf zwischen ihre Schulterblätter fiel.

„...-und denk dran, wir dürfen _auf __keinen Fall_ vergessen, Mrs und Mr Miller eine Einladung zu schicken. Am Besten erledigst du das gleich jetzt, während ich schon mal für die Minister der Zaubereigesetze eine Karte vorbereite. Hast du eigentlich auch daran gedacht-..." Ihre Stimme hallte zwar an seine Ohren, er nahm den Sinn ihrer Wörter auch auf – zumindest halb – aber dennoch, er konnte sich einfach nicht sattsehen. Und das war schon eine ziemlich erschreckende und ernüchternde Erkenntnis.

Draco räusperte sich und lockerte seine sowieso schon lose Krawatte. Hermione drehte sich um, während sie diverse Pergamentrollen in ihren Armen balancierte.

„Ja?"

Er stand auf, um ihr einige Rollen mit einem galanten Lächeln abzunehmen. Sie strahlte ihn an, sodass er nicht umhin kam, zu bemerken, dass dies sein Herz höher schlagen ließ. „Den Millers habe ich bereits gestern eine Einladung zukommen lassen. Hatten wir Mr Billo eingeplant?"

Sie nickte abwesend, während sie in Gedanken die Namensliste durchzugehen schien. „Ja", murmelte sie, bis sich ihre braunen Augen plötzlich wieder auf seine richteten. „Und weißt du, was mir noch eingefallen ist? Der australische Zauberminister für vergessene Kulturen stand bei dem letzten Treffen total auf diese Shrimp-Dips. Die müssen wir auch wieder organisieren."

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Der Dip, der wie alte Socken roch? Wie jemand_ so_ etwas lecker finden kann, ist mir ein Rätsel..." Er wich einen Schlag von Hermione aus.

„Hey, ich mochte ebenfalls den Shrimp-Dip!", entgegnete sie empört, ehe sie nach einer kleinen Pause grinsend hinzufügte: „Auch wenn er ein wenig nach alten Socken roch."

„Müssen Sie weiter über Nahrungsmittel philosophieren, die wie lang getragene, ungewaschene Kleidungsstücke riechen oder sind Sie fertig?", wurden sie von einer frostigen Stimme unterbrochen. „Denn ich habe einen weiteren Auftrag an Miss Granger."

Beide drehten sich zum Türrahmen, wo ein hochgewachsener Zauberer stand, dessen Haare mit viel, viel Gel nach hinten geklatscht worden waren. Hermione setzte ihren höflich-antrainierten Gesichtsausdruck auf, während Draco ihn nur abwartend mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte.

„Und Sie sind?"

„Xander. Scrimgeour bat mich, dies hier an Miss Granger zu überbringen." Er sprach in einem gelangweilten, nasalen Tonfall und reichte Hermione mit spitzen Finger einen dickeren Briefumschlag.

Sie wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Draco, ehe sie den Brief entgegennahm und ihn öffnete. Ihre Augen huschten über das Pergament, ehe sie es wieder zusammenfaltete und Mr Xander zunickte. „Ich werde mich sofort drum kümmern."

Draco trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Er hasste es, ausgeschlossen zu werden. „Worum geht es?", sagte er deshalb härter als beabsichtigt.

„Eine Spontan-Konferenz in Peru. Einer von uns muss anwesend sein, es geht wie immer um Internationale Kommunikation, du weißt schon." Sie lächelte ihm zu, ehe Xanders Räuspern ihr Lächeln zusammenfallen ließ. „Ich sollte dann wohl besser."

Schnell hatte Hermione sich ihren Umgang und ihren Zauberstab geschnappt und war mit dem hochgewachsenen Mann in den Flur getreten. Während Xander bereits davonrauschte, blickte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurück sein werde."

Er winkte ab. „Ich habe heute Abend ein Quiddich-Spiel. Wenn du nichts zu tun hast, kannst du ja mal vorbeischaun."

Zwar blieb sein Gesichts weitesgehend frei von Emotionen, aber sie kannte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen und lächelte. „Ich werde kommen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort wirbelte sie auf ihrem Absatz herum und hetzte hinter Xander her, der bereits um die Ecke verschwunden war.

Draco sah ihr noch eine Weile nach, ehe er die Bürotür wieder hinter sich schloss. Frei von den Blicken der übrigen Angestellten erlaubte er sich ein abwesendes Lächeln, während seine Gedanken bei Hermione blieben.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er mit einer Frau so glücklich sein könnte – so _ehrlich_ glücklich. Und vor allem nicht wie einer von ihrem Schlag; jene, die er früher abfällig als „Schlammblüter" bezeichnet hatte. Im Nachhinein tat es ihm leid, wie er ihr damit zugesetzt hatte, aber er konnte die Vergangenheit nicht rückgängig machen und so ritt er einfach nicht weiter auf dem Thema herum. Oh ja, Hermione hatte seine Denkweise in einigen Dingen ganz schön umgekrempelt.

Und dabei hatte alles so katastrophal begonnen... Damals, als er von seinem dreimonatigen Exkurs aus Kanada zurückkehrte, dachte er, ihn würde der Schlag treffen, als er Granger an s_einem_ Schreibtisch sitzten sah. Nicht nur, dass sie ihm hochnäsig weismachen wollte, dass von nun an _sie_ den Posten übernommen hatte – oh nein – sie beide würden von nun an auch noch in derselben Abteilung arbeiten: Für Internationale Kommunikation.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, ihr das Arbeitsleben zur Hölle zu machen und sie schlichtweg herauszuekeln. Doch sie erwies sich als hartnäckiger als gedacht, und je mehr er auf ihr herumhackte, desdo mehr Gefallen fand er an der ganzen Sachen und an ihr. Ihrer meist feurigen Art, ihm zu kontern, den Blick in ihren Augen, die schnippische Art... Und so waren sie sich schließlich in einer Wette nicht nur emotional näher gekommen.

Draco musste bei dem Gedanken an ihre geteilten Küsse grinsen. Oh ja, er hatte gleich gewusst, dass sie es ebenso genießen würde, auch wenn sie lieber gestorben wäre, als es vor ihm zuzugeben.

Und so hatte schließlich eins zum anderen geführt, sodass sich beide nun als Paar bezeichneten – zum himmelhohen Erstaunen der gesamten restlichen Zaubererwelt. Aber er war froh, dass Granger nie viel darauf gegeben hatte, was andere von ihren Aktionen dachten. Solange _sie_ dachte, dass es richtig war, war alles in bester Ordnung.

Und auch ihm war in den letzten Wochen immer mehr bewusst geworden, dass dies die Frau war, mit der er sein Leben verbringen wollte. Allerdings wurden diese beflügelnden Gedanken auch immer von einem negativen Geschmack begleitet, und den hatte Draco auch mit der Zeit erkannt: Angst.

Er hatte Angst vor der Reaktion der anderen – insbesondere vor der seiner Eltern, die ihren Sohn mehr als abgeschrieben hatten, nachdem sie von seiner Beziehung mit Granger erfahren hatten – wenn nun auch noch herauskam, dass sie... in den Bund des Lebens eintreten würden, womit er zumindest rechnete...

Er hatte insbesondere Angst um Hermione, dass ihr etwas angetan werden könnte, als Racheakt an ihm oder aus reiner Eifersucht anderer Hexen oder einfach, weil er Draco Malfoy war. So wie es bereits vor zwei Monaten bei ihrem Theaterbesuch fast der Fall gewesen wäre. Unbewusst ballte er wütend die Fäuste. Wäre er nicht rechtzeitig gekommen, wer weiß, was mit ihr passiert wäre.

Noch nie hatte er sich emotional so sehr auf eine einzige Person eingelassen und nun sorgte er sich mehr denn je um ihr gemeinsames Glück. Verdiente er so etwas überhaupt? Bei all dem, was er früher getan und verbreitet hatte?

Seufzend fuhr Draco sich durch die Haare und griff nach der obersten Akte auf seinem Schreibtisch. Es war Zeit, sich wieder auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

xXx

Ihre Augen verfolgten aufmerksam die Quiddich-Spieler auf dem Spielfeld. Kurz huschte ihr Blick zu der jungen Frau mit den buschigen Haaren nicht wenige Meter entfernt und ihre Finger schlossen sich enger um den Zauberstab. Sie hatte nun schon lange genug die Beziehung zwischen _ihr_ und ihm verfolgt und langsam hatte sie genug.

Ihre Augen ruhten für einen Moment auf Draco Malfoy, der soeben triumphierend mit den Schnatz in den Händen eine Schleife flog. Ein Jubeln sowie gegnerisches Aufstöhnen ging durch die Menge, während das Publikum von seinen Plätzen aufstand.

Alles war schon vorbereitet. Ein hämisches Kichern verließ ihre kirschroten Lippen. Es war perfekt, ihr würde kein Fehler unterlaufen. Sie musste nur noch den richtigen Moment abpassen.

xXx

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung sprang Draco vom Besen und ließ den Schnatz noch eine Weile in der hohlen Hand flattern, ehe er ihn gönnerhaft der Schiedsrichterin gab. Sein Team umringte ihn, klopfte ihm auf die Schultern und jubelten. Sein Blick schweifte zur Tribüne, wo ihm seine Fans ebenfalls zujubelten und mit ihren Fahnen schwenkten. Als seine Augen sich auf eine schmale Person am Rand des Spielfelds richteten, die seelenruhig dastand und ihm zulächelte, kam er mit einem Grinsen auf sie zu.

„Die Konferenz hat doch nicht so lange gedauert?" Er beugte sich herunter, um ihr einen zarten Kuss zu geben.

„Nicht lang genug, um mich davon abzuhalten, deinen Fang zu sehen", murmelte sie gegen seine Lippen.

„Was hälst du von Essen bei mir heute Abend?"

„Klingt gut." Hermione lächelte ihn warm an. „Aber diesmal rühre ich die Soße an. Bei dir war sie eindeutig zu gewürzt letztes Mal."

„Was auch immer." Er drehte sich um, um zu den Umkleidekabinen zu gehen und sich zu duschen. „Ich hol dich gleich ab."

„Ach, und Draco?" Er war bereits einige Meter weg, als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte, eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen. „Beeil dich", grinste sie ihm zu.

Er bereits hatte den Mund zu einer spöttischen Antwort geöffnet, als beide ein Zischen hörten. Als sie sich irritiert umsahen, weiteren sich Dracos Augen.

„Duck dich!", brüllte er ihr noch zu und rannte auf sie zu, um sie am Arm zu packen und wegzureißen, doch es war zu spät.

Der Klatscher raste gegen Hermione Kopf.

xXx

Nervös trommelte Draco mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Stuhllehne herum. Ab und an kamen Heilzauberer durch den Gang mit entschlossenen Schritten vorbeigerauscht, doch sie alle warfen ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu. Obwohl durch das kleine Fenster noch die untergehende Sonne zu sehen war, fühlte er sich nicht im Geringsten von diesem Anblick berührt. Vielmehr zog sich alles in seinem Innersten zusammen, wenn er Geräusche oder Wortfetzen aus dem Untersuchungszimmer hörte. Die Heilzauber hatten ihn nicht dabei gelassen, während Hermione untersucht werden sollte.

Nachdem der Klatscher Hermiones Kopf getroffen hatte, war sie sofort bewusstlos zu Boden gesackt. Er würde weder den Anblick dieser Leblosigkeit vergessen, noch den des roten Blutes, das aus der Platzwunde an ihrem Hinterkopf quoll. Er hatte sofort nach den Sanitätszauberern geschrien, nachdem klar war, dass dies nicht einfach eine kleine Wunde war. Sie hatte die gesamte Wucht abbekommen, die hinter dem Klatscher gesteckt hatte...

Die Sanitätszauberer stoppten zunächst die starke Blutung, ehe sie versuchten, Hermione mit Päppelzauber wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen – doch ohne Erfolg. Ohne auf die Umstehenden weiter einzugehen, hatte Draco sie in seine Arme gehoben und war schnurstracks ins St. Mungos appariert.

Und nun saß er hier, immer noch in seiner verschwitzten Quiddich-Robe, und wartete darauf, zu hören, was mit Hermione war. Sofort sprang er hoch, als sich die Tür zu dem Untersuchungsraum öffnete.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er die kleine Heilzauberin, die mit einem Klemmblock unter dem Arm aus dem Raum getreten war.

„Im Prinzip gut, aber-...", begann sie zögert, als sie ihm sie Tür offen hielt.

„Aber was?", unterbrach er sie scharf, ehe er durch die Tür spähte und Hermione im Krankenbett entdeckte.

Mitleid zeichnete sich in den Augen der Heilzauberin ab, als sie Draco betrachtete. „Sie wacht einfach nicht auf."

-----------------------

_tbc_


	2. Part Two

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Harry-Potter Figuren sowie die dazugehörige Welt gehören J.K. Rowling. Der Plot ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen – und nein, ich verdiene damit kein Geld, auch wenn ich es wahnsinnig cool finden würde. ;D_

_Den Titel habe ich übrigends von einem wunderbaren Lied von Farin Urlaub übernommen. Nimm es mir nicht übel, Farin, aber es passte einfach zu gut! _

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Muss man „Spiel mit dem Feuer" gelesen haben? Hm, ich sag einfach mal, „Nö!" xD _

**Vielen Dank an alle, die reviewt hatten! Euch ist dieses Kapitel gewidmet! Viel Spaß beim letzten Teil von:**

**W**ie** P**orzellan

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Part Two

Die Heilzauberin trat hastig einen Meter zurück, als Draco mit langen Schritten den Raum betrat und zum Krankenbett ging. Er blickte mit emotionsloser Miene auf ihr bleiches Gesicht und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, während in seinem Innersten ein Sturm tobte.

Ein hagerer Heilzauberer mit schütterndem Haar war an seine Seite getreten. „Den Bruch der Schädelplatten konnten wir ohne Komplikationen heilen, dank der schnellen Reaktion der Sanitätszauberer. Was uns vielmehr Sorgen bereitet, ist, dass sie einfach nicht wieder das Bewusstsein gelangt, auch nicht nach Verabreichung diverser Tränke."

„Vielleicht ist sie einfach nur erschöpft", murmelte Draco, während ihm gleichzeitig klar war, wie lächerlich seine Aussage war. Aber wenn er sich ausmalte, dass sie-

„Wir vermuten, dass der Klatscher eine bestimmte Hirnregion getroffen hat, die für den Wachzustand verantwortlich ist, und diese ausser Kraft gesetzt hat." Der Heiler schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen nicht, ob dieser Zustand nur übergangsweise ist oder ob er für immer ist."

„Nein", verließ es hart und entschlossen Dracos Mund, „Es ist nicht für immer. Sie wird wieder aufwachen."

Der Heiler bewies genug Taktgefühl, den jungen Mann alleine zu lassen. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zog sich Draco den einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich langsam darauf sinken. Jetzt, wo er frei von Blicken war, drohte seine Fassade zu brechen. Fassungslos starrte er in Hermiones Gesicht, das zwar ungesund bleich, aber doch so ruhig war. Seine zitternden Finger zupften ihre Decke zurecht, während er unfähig war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn sie nicht wieder aufwachen würde. Wie würde es sein, nie wieder ihr ausgelassenes Lachen zu hören, nie wieder ihr Gesicht zu sehen, nie wieder ihre Foppereien zu genießen, oder sie nie wieder berühren zu können – jedenfalls nicht ohne eine Reaktion ihrerseits?

Ehe bodenlose Angst ihn überwältigen konnte, zwang er sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. An glückliche Momente, die er mit ihr hatte... Doch schnell wurden diese von den Bildern ihres aktuellen Zustands verdrängt.

_Was, wenn sie nie mehr ihre Augen aufschlägt?_, flüsterte eine Stimme unablässig in seinen Kopf und er ballte seine Fäuste so stark zusammen, dass sich seine Fingernägel in die Handinnenflächen bohrten.

Es war alles wie ein böser Traum, nur dass es diesmal kein Erwachen gab.

xXx

Die folgenden drei Tage hatte Draco sich freigenommen. Er hatte zwischenzeitlich noch genug Geistesgegenwart besessen, Potter und den Weasleys eine Eule zu schreiben – immerhin waren auch sie Hermiones Freunde und ihr zuliebe verdienten auch sie es, über ihren aktuellen Gesundheitszustand berichtet zu werden. Allerdings hatte er nur kurz angebunden auf ihre Briefe geantwortet und mied es, gleichzeitig mit ihnen im Krankenzimmer zu sitzen.

Während der drei Tage erlebte er so viele Emotionen wie noch nie wie in einer Zeitspanne in seinem bisherigen Leben. Zuhause fühlte er sich unfähig, eine bestimmte Tätigkeit auszuführen, immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken zu Hermione zurück. Alles, was er anfing, blieb unbeendet liegen, weil er sich ruhelos der nächsten Tätigkeit zuwandte, in der naiven Hoffnung, Ablenkung zu finden. Nachts konnte er sich nur von einer Seite auf die andere wälzen, und wenn er dann endlich Schlaf fand, war es auch nur von kurzer dauer.

Kurz gesagt: Es ging Draco so dreckig wie lange nicht mehr.

Das Schlimmste war für ihn, dass Hermione _überhaupt_ keine Reaktion zeigte. Er saß den einen Abend länger als sonst an ihrem Bett, strich ihr immer wieder über den Handrücken oder die Wange und sprach zu ihr mit leiser Stimme – doch nichts. Nicht einmal ein Wimmern, Zucken oder sonstige Regungen. Nur diese Stille, Regungslosigkeit.

Während Draco ihr Gesicht betrachtete, brodelte eine unbändige Wut in ihm. Wut darüber, wer ihr das angetan hatte, wer den Klatscher verzaubert hatte – denn _dass_ er verzaubert gewesen war, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Der verdammte Klatscher hätte wieder gut verschlossen in dem Koffer ruhen und nicht zielstrebig auf Hermione schießen müssen.

Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider. Er würde die Person finden, die Hermione das angetan hatte, und seine Strafe würde bitter ausfallen. Er würde nicht einen Funken Mitleid haben und wenn sie noch so sehr schreien würde-...

„Draco?"

Er drehte sich zu der ungläubigen Stimme herum. Potter stand alleine im Türrahmen. Auch das noch. Dabei hatte er doch jegliche Konfrontationen mit ihnen meiden wollen.

„Was willst du?", fragte er deshalb kühl.

Harry machte eine Kinnbewegung zu Hermione. „Sie besuchen. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der sich um sie sorgt." Er trat näher und stellte die kleine Vase mit den mitgebrachten Blumen auf den Nachttisch, ehe er sich an die andere Seite des Bettes stellte.

Draco beobachtete jede einzelne Bewegung von ihm feindseelig. Wenn er Hermione auch nur zu nahe kam...

Harry lehnte sich nach vorne. „Sie hat keine Regung von sich gegeben, oder?", fragte er traurig, ehe er Anstalten machten, eine ihrer Locken in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Vorsicht!", knurrte Draco warnend, sodass Harry die Hand wieder sinken ließ und ihn erstaunt musterte.

Sein Blick blieb an den dunklen Augenringen des ehemaligen Slytherins hängen. „Du sorgst dich richtig um sie, oder? Dann liebst du sie wahrscheinlich doch." Den letzten Satz hatte er eher gedankenverloren an sich selbst gerichtet – Draco hatte immer gewusst, dass Hermiones Freunde ihm misstrauten, was seine Zuneigung zu der jungen Frau anging – aber dennoch platzte ihm der Kragen. Und Potter war genau richtig, um all seine angestauten Gefühle in Form von Wut an ihm auszulassen.

„Noch ein Wort, Potter, und ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren!" Obwohl Draco leise gesprochen hatte, hatte seine Stimme nichts an Schärfe eingebüßt und um seine Absicht zu verdeutlichen, war er aufgestanden.

Harry zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. „Was ist? Willst du dich tatsächlich hier mit mir schlagen oder mich verhexen? Ich hatte dich für erwachsener eingestuft."

Draco lehnte sich über Hermiones Bett, sodass er auf Augenhöhe war. „Das nicht, aber ich rate dir, dich in den nächsten Sekunden aus dem Staub zu machen, weil es hier sonst sehr, sehr ungemütlich werden könnte", zischte er, „Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?"

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?"

„Nein, aber eine Entscheidungshilfe."

„Du kannst mich nicht aus dem Zimmer werfen. Wenn Hermione das erfährt, was hier abgegangen ist-..."

„Bei Merlin, jetzt lass mich doch einfach mit ihr alleine, verdammt noch mal!", brüllte Draco plötzlich los und blitzte Harry wütend an. „Schon vorher habt ihr es mir und ihr missgönnt, wenn wir zusammen waren, und jetzt tust du es schon wieder! Verschwinde und lass mich einfach mit ihr in Ruhe! Mehr will ich doch gar nicht!"

Harry erhob sich ebenfalls langsam, trat aber einen Schritt zurück. „Du liebst sie also wirklich..." Er schüttelte den Kopf voller Unglaube, ehe sich ein kleines Lächeln anbahnte, als er auf Hermione blickte. „Sie war so glücklich." Und dann ging er und ließ ihn alleine.

„Natürlich liebe ich sie!", knurrte Draco ihm noch aufgebracht hinterher, doch die Tür war schon ins Schloss gefallen. Er ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl und vergrub das Gesicht in die Handflächen. „Als wüsste ich nicht, wie glücklich sie gewesen war." Seine Stimme war brüchig. „Wie glücklich _wir_ gewesen waren..."

xXx

Draco hatte seine Arbeit schließlich wieder aufgenommen weil er merkte, dass er sonst durchdrehen würde. Wenn er alles ausblendete und sich stur auf die Wörter und die Arbeit konzentrierte, war alles machbar und er arbeitete oft bis spät in die Nacht, um sich abzulenken.

Als nach einer Woche schließlich eine Aushilfe eingestellt wurde – Miss Zip – wurde auch die Arbeit ätzend für Draco. Ständig machte sie in seinen Augen alles falsch, lachte zu laut oder hatte überhaupt ausgelassene Laune und benutzte wie selbstverständlich Hermiones Sachen. Großer Fehler.

Der ehemalige Slytherin ließ infolge dessen seine schlechte Laune regelmäßig an ihr in Form von sarkastischen Sprüchen oder einfach schieren Beleidigungen aus. Schließlich war auch bei Miss Zip eine Grenze überschritten, als er sie zum wiederholten Male angefaucht hatte, und sie knallte energisch die Pergamentrollen auf den Schreibtisch.

„Weißt du was? Mir reichts! Mir reichts hier völlig! Du bist absolut unmöglich, unverschämt und einfach-..." Sie verstummte aufgebracht, als sie nach dem richtigen Wort suchte. Wütend stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf. „Andauernd kriege ich Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen, dabei mache ich nur meinen Job!"

„Einen Scheiß-Job!", blaffte Draco zurück, „Was werde ich froh sein, wenn du wieder weg bist!"

„Und Granger wiederhast?", fügte sie in beleidigter, gekränkter Stimme hinzu, als sie begann, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken.

„Ja, genau, Granger! Um so vieles kompetenter als du! _Sie_ wusste wenigstens, wie man Sachen ordentlich macht!" Er war ebenfalls aufgestanden und blickte sie noch ein letztes Mal abfällig an, ehe er aus dem Büro rauschte.

xXx

Was Draco auch noch zu wütend und gereizt machte, war, dass er mit seinen Nachforschungen, wer den Klatscher verhext haben könnte, absolut nicht weiterkam. Es schien keinen Hinweis zu geben; niemand hatte etwas gesehen, gehört oder mitbekommen. Es war... wie verhext. Haha. Nur dass Draco nicht darüber lachen konnte.

Sein Leben war einfach zum Kotzen.

Und dann änderte sich alles schlagartig.

Ein lautes, emsiges Klopfen weckte ihn auf. Irritiert richtete er sich auf, bis er bemerkte, dass er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war. Es war stockduster draußen. Dumpf stöhnen richtete Draco sich auf und dehnte kurz seinen verspannten Nacken, ehe er zum Fenster ging und die Eule hereinließ, die mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe gehämmert hatte. Es war eine Eileule von St. Mungos.

Schnell griff Draco nach ihr und riss ihr förmlich das kleine Pergament vom Bein, sodass sie empört aufkreischte und beleidigt aus dem Fenster rauschte. Doch er achtete nicht mehr auf sie. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er das zusammengerollte Blatt Papier, während sein Herz klopfte.

Sekunden später hallte ein begeisteter Schrei durch die Wohnung und weitere wenige Sekunden später verkündete ein leises _Plopp_, dass jemand disappariert war. In Dracos Wohnzimmer lag nur noch ein einsames Stück Papier auf dem Boden, geziert von einer schrägen Handschrift:

„_Es freut uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Miss Granger wieder zu Bewusstsein gelangt ist. – Abteilung für Koma-Patienten, St. Mungos". _

xXx

Noch im Flur kam Draco an der Oberheilzauberin vorbeigestürmt.

„Sie hatte nach Ihnen gefragt!", rief sie ihm nur noch hinterher, als er keine Anstalten machte, stehen zu bleiben, „Und bleiben Sie ruhig! Ruhe ist ganz wichtig!"

Hermione hatte nach ihm gefragt! Nach_ihm_! Dracos Herz machte ein paar weitere Freudenssprünge, ehe er atemlos die Tür aufriss und schließlich das sah, wonach er sich die letzten zwei Wochen gesehnt hatte: Hermione saß aufrecht im Bett und lächelte ihn an.

„Hey du."

Ohne weitere Worte ging er auf sie zu und schloss sie in eine enge Umarmung. Überglücklich vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und drückte sie an sich, während er einfach nur den Moment genoss. „Hermione...", murmelte er schließlich.

„Ich nehme an, du hast mich vermisst?", scherzte sie mit heiserer Stimme, doch er verstärkte nur die Umarmung.

„Ich wäre fast wahnsinnig geworden", wisperte er in ihr Ohr, bis er mit der Nasenspitze an ihrer Wange entlang fuhr.

Als Draco sie ein Stück von sich hielt, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen – diese Augen, die nur für ihn und nur ihn so anleuchten konnten – lächelte Hermione ihn an. „Ich habe in der gesamten Zeit nichts mitgekriegt oder gespürt. Komisch, nicht wahr? Die Heilzauber haben mir davon berichtet."

Er drückte sie erneut an sich. „Später. Ich erzähl dir später alles."

„Mhmm. Und nun, während meiner Abwesenheit-" Er konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Lippen zu einem Grinsen verformten, „-erzähl mir, was alles vorgefallen ist. Ich habe bestimmt viel verpasst, oder?"

xXx

„Es geht mir gut, wirklich!", protestierte sie, „Ich kann auch alleine in meine Wohnung apparieren."

„Du bist erst seit vier Tagen wieder aus dem Koma erwacht und seit zehn Minuten aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Du willst mir nicht weismachen, dass du dich wieder topfit fühlst, oder etwa doch?"

Ihre geröteten Wangen sprachen Bände. Dennoch blies sich Hermione einige widerspenstige Haarsträhnen aus den Augen, ehe sie sich entschlossen ihre Jacke unter den Arm klemmte und Anstalten machte, seine Wohnung wieder zu verlassen. „Nein, topfit nicht. Aber schon wesentlich besser als dort. Und meine Pflanzen müssen dringendst gewässert werden!"

Draco drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. „Willst du nicht bei mir bleiben?"

„Das ist es nicht..." Unbehaglich scharrte sie mit der Fußspitze einen imaginären Fussel zur Seite, bis sie den Blick hob und ihn scheu anlächelte. „Aber es fühlt sich komisch an, von allen so umsorgt zu werden..." Sie brach ab, bis sie leise hinzufzügte: „Vor allem von dir."

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er sie. „Magst du das nicht?"

Hastig hob Hermione die Hände. „Nein, nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich mag es. Sehr gerne sogar." Sie lächelte ihn warm an, sodass er sich wieder etwas entspannte.

Betont lässig schlenderte er zu ihr, bis sie dicht voreinander standen und er seine Hände auf ihre Hüften legte. „Wie sehr magst du es? Ich glaube, ich konnte dich eben nicht so gut hören."

Sie boxte ihm leicht in die Rippen. „Jetzt überlege ich mir doppelt, ob ich „Sehr gern sogar" nochmal wiederholen sollte", grinste sie ihm ins Gesicht, ehe sie die Augen schloss, als er sich heruntergelehnt hatte und seine Lippen sanft gegen ihre drückte.

„Dann heirate mich", murmelte Draco gegen ihre Lippen.

Hermione lachte kurz auf. Sie hatte sich verhört, oder? Oder etwa nicht? „Was?"

Er trat einen Schritt von ihr weg, um ihr besser in die Augen sehen zu können. „Heiratest du mich?" Er spielte langsam mit einer ihrer dichten Locken, ehe er vorsichtig hinzufügte: „Bitte?"

Überglücklich lächelte sie ihn an. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Ein Ja wäre für den Anfang nicht schlecht", schlug er vor.

„Ja!" Sie schlang ihm mit einem Lachen die Arme um den Nacken und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ja, gerne!"

Er hatte gelernt, dass Glück zerbrechlich sein konnte. Und vor allem, _wie_ zerbrechlich es sein konnte.

Lächelnd schloss Draco die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge, um den Moment zu genießen – um _sie_ zu genießen, Hermione Granger.

-------------------------------------------------

_Aus und vorbei. ) Und so hat doch alles noch ein gutes Ende genommen. Ich würde mich über abschließende Reviews freuen – bis irgendwann dann mal wieder, wenn mir neue Ideen für FFs kommen. _

_Vielen Dank auch an die, die meinen Geschichten und mir die Treue gehalten haben! Hättet ihr eine Idee, die ihr gerne von mir lesen würdet? Ich würde dann als Dank an euch gerne einen Oneshot damit schreiben, wenn mir etwas einfällt... also schreibt mich ruhig an. _

_Viele Grüße,_

_Puma_


End file.
